1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a utilization art of coral sand which occurs in nature, and more particularly to physiological activating materials or substances extracted from coral sand and its utilization art.
2. Prior Art Statement
The inventor proposes that coral sand which occurs in nature be employed as a purifying agent of drinking water, a food antiseptic, and so on.
Coral sand can be obtained from a living skeleton and a fossil cluster of hermatypic coral. The coral sand, the main ingredient of which is calcium carbonate (about 95%), contains such important organism ingredients as magnesium, strontium, sodium, potassium, phosphorus, chlorine, and such essential inorganic vitamin elements as a trace amount of iron, copper, zinc, manganese, cobalt, chromium. These elements are built up and weathered by the life activity of hermatypic coral, which is a coelenterate. Accordingly, since the coral sand has an ecological chemical composition, it is a harmless material to humans, unlike materials obtained by chemical treatments.
Physiological activating substances have attracted the attention in recent years, and attempts have been made at using the physiological activity substances for a variety of purposes. As things now stand, however, no proposals have been made in an industrially available concrete way as to from where to obtain the physiological activity substances, or how to use the physiological activity substances.
The object of the present invention, taking this into consideration, lies in proposing the method for extracting physiological activating substances and the use of the extracted physiological activating substances.